


Femininity

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, and then i grew the fuck up and ditched the binary, genderbent character, levi doesn't know what to do with a vagina, written way back when i thought there were only two genders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren makes a pretty girl, Levi decides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Femininity

**Author's Note:**

> (is it really bad i originally used female pronouns to refer to eren? i'm sorry. i guess it should have been obvious, but i really just wanted levi eating eren out so i kinda didn't pay attention to pronouns. my bad. fixed it though!)(should really get a beta reader for these types of things.)

“Oops.” Is the first word out of Hanji’s mouth when they realize what happened.

“Goddammit.” Is Levi’s reaction when he sees.

“Oh wow, she’s pretty hot.” Is Jean’s thought when he catches sight of the Lance Corporal and Squad Leader sneaking a very cute, but also very angry-looking girl into the corporal’s room.

“I wonder if this will affect your titan form any, Eren.” Hanji wonders as they measure the boy's chest. It looks to be about the same size as Hanji’s own. They scribble this down in their notes.

“Does it look like I care?” The boy snarls. “Change me back!”

“Let me take a few more notes first.” Hanji pleads. “Besides, the chemical mixture you ingested took a few days to make, so I suggest getting used to this form, Miss Eren.” They say with a mischievous expression on their face.

“But I don’t want to be a girl!” He howls, twisting his hands in his hair.

“What’s wrong? Scared you can’t handle it?” Hanji teases. “It’s completely alright if you can’t. Being a woman is hard work!”

“No! I just don’t want to deal with...with...” He lets go of his hair to yank at the collar of his shirt.

“With what?” Hanji asks encouragingly.

“Periods.” He whispers, a terrified look on his face.

Hanji bursts out in raucous laughter until Levi gets up from his seat and administers a swift kick to their rear end.

“Take this seriously.” He warns them.

“Periods are serious business!” Hanji says, wiping a tear from their eye. “But ok.” They consult the notes they had taken during the experiment, and adjusts their glasses.

“I’m going to try and re-create the mixture that turned you into such a lovely young woman, Eren.’ And here, they dodge another kick from Levi. “It’ll take a few days, so we’ll have to keep you hidden until then, alright?”

Eren nods.

“I’m disappointed we won’t be able to see any changes that may have taken place to your titan form though.” They remark sadly. “Are you sure you won’t even do a partial transformation?”

“Goodbye.” Levi says, shoving them out and slamming the door. He keeps his back turned for an unnecessarily long time, so long that Eren begins to get nervous.

“Is there a problem, sir?” He asks. Levi turns around and takes in the body before him, the breasts straining the fabric of the shirt, the curves underneath the fabric. His wide eyes in which that same determined fire burns and the voice that sounds slightly higher than usual.

Hanji’s right, damn them. Eren does make a pretty girl.

“I’m going to be honest with you, Eren. I have no idea what to do in this situation.”

“That makes two of us.” He mumbles, staring down at his breasts. He lifts a hand to touch one experimentally.

“Stop that.” Levi says. “It looks wrong.”

“They feel nice.” Eren says in reply, touching the other one as well. “Like stress balls.”

“Stop it.” He says again and is again ignored.

“You should touch them sir, they really do feel nice.”

“You’ve got to be shitting me.” Is his response.

“Do you think I’m disgusting in this form, then?” Eren asks, putting his hands down.

You did not just go there. Levi thinks.

“Eren. I don’t give a shit about your female form. You’re still Eren, right? And yes, you are rather attractive. Happy?”

“Then will you touch me, Corporal?”

This damn brat.

He exhales, a long-suffering sigh, and goes to him. Puts a hand on Eren's left breast. Squeezes gently.

It does feel nice.

He rubs a thumb over his nipple and he gives a shuddery sigh.

He’s curious now. Does female Eren have the same sensitive spots as male Eren?

Cautiously, fully aware he’s watching him, he kisses the side of his neck, just above his collarbone, and nips the skin there.

“Pervert.” He says, but his voice trembles.

Levi makes a decision, and picks Eren swiftly. Carries him bridal-style to the bed and lays him gently down. Eren squirms underneath him as he kisses him, breasts pressing up against his chest. He slides a hand between his legs and is surprised at the flatness he finds there. Remembers that Eren is female now.

He helps him take him shirt off, and stares at his chest. His nipples are a light pink now, instead of a dusky brown color. And they appear to be more sensitive. He pinches one and Eren slaps his hand away.

“That hurts.” He hisses.

“Sorry.”

It makes sense that his chest would be sore, after developing breasts in the span of two minutes. He decides that he has to be gentle with him, and kisses the area softly. Eren strokes his hair.

“That feels good.” He admits when he stops. So he does it again and uses his hand to rub Eren's other nipple gently.

Eren plays with Levi's hair as he does this, running his fingers through the soft strands. It feels nice and he’s content to do this forever.

But eventually, Eren tugs him up to tell him,

“I want to do more than this.”

And Levi is alright with that. It’s ridiculous, the way this kid has him wrapped around his finger.

But when he pulls Eren’s pants off, he sees what’s between his legs and he realizes he has no idea what to do and neither does Eren. So he spreads himself wide open so he can get a better look. He strokes a finger down his soft, pink insides and is surprised, at how wet he is down there. How convenient, since they ran out of lube yesterday. Eren seems to like what he just did, so he does it again, this time focusing on a little bump he finds there. Eren moans when he rubs it, so he just decides fuck it and kisses him there as well. He arches his back and presses Eren's groin into his face and he can sense a difference in his smell, it’s not as musky as it was in his male body, it’s more sweeter, like summer peaches. He laves the little bump with his tongue, noticing he tasted salty but also sweet and he moans so prettily that he does it again and again until his tongue is numb with the taste of Eren and he’s crying out his orgasm in a breathy voice.

He hopes Eren isn’t offended that he wasn’t as turned on as he was. He just prefers Eren’s male body over this one, though he’ll love the kid no matter what form he took.  
He kisses his cheek when he realizes he’s fallen asleep, lashes looking coal-black against his skin. He takes him in his arms and falls asleep next to him.

That’s how Hanji finds them a few hours later to take more notes. The sheet covering Eren has slipped down to reveal a firmly male physique. Hanji smiles to themself and leaves the pair as they are. They’ll question the couple in-depth about it later.

**Author's Note:**

> sure sure it's all fun and games until eren's pregnant and the fetus has no place to gestate


End file.
